Characters created for you
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: A "Story" full of characters I have created for you, want to have a character created for you? Just read this story and fill in the form. Ask for more information via PM's also feel free to send your requests to my PM's. I am happy to help anyone make an amazing character based around your self or the complete opposite of yourself.
1. Character Creation information

**Author's Notes:** Hey my beautiful followers, I received a lovely message the other day from the lovely, hardworking EgyptianPrincess. She messaged me on wattpad, asking if I could make her a special, one of a kind Original Character. I have chosen to accept the request and challenge. So This "Story" Will be a list of Characters I have created, be it for myself, or for whoever requested one from me, and of course if you request me to make you a character, I will list it as your character. However, I would expect complete credit for the creation of the character, as I would have made it, though the character will be yours, I would also use them myself, maybe as a treat for yourselves or just for myself to test out new characters.

I will however, for Wattpad write up a request form for you to fill in, and give me ideas of what you would be looking for. For Fanfiction, I would require a private message asking nicely for the questions needing to be answered, and I would go through the information with you so I can make a perfect character for you.

I am only doing this, as I haven't been able to write for any of my stories, so updates may take longer than I would like it to. The request form will be posted to both wattpad and fanfiction though unfortunately my fanfiction followers won't be able to fill it out, if there is something on the request form you don't understand, please just ask me, and I will explain it as best as I can.

I will fill out the form myself for you all to see what type of details would be needed. I hope we, you my followers and myself can write up these amazing characters together.


	2. Customization Character request form

**Your Name:**  
 **NickNames/Names you would like:**  
 **Gender of Character:**  
 **Preferred Character Age:**  
 **Favourite Colours:** **  
** **Preferred Hair/Eye Colour of your Character:** **  
** **Your Personality Type:** **  
** **Preferred Character body type:** **  
** **Preferred Clothing Type:** **  
** **Preferred Character Personality Type:** **  
**

**Request Sample**

 **Your Name:** Bellatrix  
 **NickNames/Names you would like:** Nick names are Trixie, Bella, Sana and Shy-Chan. Names I like are, Sophia, Sapphire, Vincent, Severance, Christa, Ai, Ia.  
 **Gender of Character:** I would like a female character.  
 **Preferred Character Age:** I would like my character to be between the ages of 16 and 18 years of age.  
 **Favourite Colours:** My favourite colours are, Reds, blues and purples.  
 **Preferred Hair/Eye Colour of your Character:** I would like either blonde or brown haired, with maybe bright blue or green eyes.  
 **Your Personality Type:** My personality type is carefree, bubbly and somewhat childish. I can also be quite moody and foul mouthed.  
 **Preferred Character body type:** I would prefer my character to have a slim body type, maybe with a little extra on her hips, with a not to big bust. Kind of athletic like, but one not afraid to eat the whole cake. **  
****Preferred Clothing Type:** Sporty, maybe the odd occasional skirt Dresses on rare occasions. **  
****Preferred Character Personality Type:** Complete opposite of mine, I would like her to be more nasty, a bit more violent, but with a weakness that makes her kind and caring to those close to her.


	3. Character for EgyptianPrincess4eva

**Author's Notes:** This is the first Requested Character by the wattpad user EgyptianPrincess. This character is hers, made, designed and created by me.

However, this Character is a special Anime related character, and has been made for the Diabolik Lovers fandom. Only EgyptianPrincess and myself can use this character, unless we have been asked first.

XxxxxX

 **Name:** Lily-Mai Azrea

 **Age of Character:** 17 years of age

 **Characters Gender:** Female – though acts like a boy sometimes

 **Characters body Type:** Athletic, Average bust size

 **Character Personality:** Very competitive, quiet, somewhat shy, intelligent and flamboyant while also being a little violent when tired

 **Characters Hair & Eye colour:**Lily-Mai has shoulder blade reddish brown hair, that is more brown than red, with bright forest green eyes

 **Appearance:** Lily-Mai is of average height, ranging between 5 foot 5 inches to 5 foot 6 inches, with slightly wavy reddish brown, shoulder blade length hair and bangs that frame her face while allowing her eyes to really shine in any type of bright light. Lily-Mai though has an athletic physique; she is average bust size with an average C-Cup sized bust that is normally what most people notice about her, after her bright forest green eyes and amazing figure. Even if Lily-Mai only weighs about 135 pounds, people assume she hardly eats, simply because she only ever eats vegetables, and hardly touches meat but loves any sea food, making her appear rather fragile and weak even though she is stronger than she looks.

Lily-Mai is normally seen wearing either sporty attire or leggings with a short skirt or skinny jeans with either a tank top or a vest like sports jersey with her name written across her bust, with a pair of sneakers upon her feet. Lily-Mai never puts her hair up, unless it is for a special occasion or she is jogging and working out to keep her figure slim and athletic.

 **Background:** Lily-Mai is an average school student, who used to live at home with her parents, though Lily-Mai was an only child. Lily-Mai is able to make friends easily, she never judges anyone until she knows them, and then makes her decision on whether they can be trusted or not. Though Lily-Mai does attend a night school, she spends most of her days studying or practising for her school's basketball team, and tends to work on no more than six hours sleep a day; however, Lily-Mai has been known to occasionally sleep for a straight 24 hours once a month, mainly at the weekend when she doesn't have school, and people often worry if she is okay.

Though Lily-Mai is a friendly person, most of her friends can tend to point out the times Lily-Mai will collapse and fall into her deep 24hour sleep, due to her becoming a little aggressive with people, and occasionally snapping at her friends because she is getting restless. Most of her friends know that she never means any of the hurtful things she says, especially when she is ready to drop so they shrug it off, and let her be. However, there are a few who don't know about Lily-Mais strange sleeping issue, and tend to start fights with her before she drops or after she has had her 24 hour sleep; which leaves her confused and questioning what she did wrong, though when taunted she will attack, and doesn't stop till she is literally pulled off of the person who taunted her into attacking.

Lily-Mai had been at school when she had been called to the headmaster's office, causing her to worry that she had actually done something wrong, even though she never really got into trouble, and causing those in her class to question what she had done. When she had reached the headmasters office, she was greeted by the headmaster himself, along with two police officers who looked solemn when they laid eyes upon the young girl, before explaining for her to take a seat as she would need to be seated, and proceeded to inform her that both her parents had died in a car crash. Lily-Mai broke down instantly, as the police officers attempted to try and calm the crying teenager down, while explaining that a distant relative of her parents would be taking her in, and watching over her as her new guardian.

Only after calming down, Lily-Mai asked to leave school for the rest of the day, which the headmaster agreed to explaining that she was free to stay at home for a couple of days, and to only return to school when she felt ready to do so. Lily-Mai had agreed as one of the two police officers walked Lily-Mai back to her class, so she could collect her bag and books while the police officer explained to her teacher quietly what had happened, and causing the teacher to nod while speaking gently and telling Lily-Mai before she left the class that if she ever needed to speak with anyone her friends and the teachers would be there for her. Lily-Mai only nodded before she was escorted out of the classroom, then out of the school to be greeted with a gentleman who explained he was a distant relative of hers, and would send a car to collect her in two weeks to take her to her new home. Lily-Mai nodded as the police officer took the young heartbroken female home, so she could rest her body and heart, and explaining there would be a police officer visiting her the following day to help her with anything she would need.

This is where her story begins.

How you start her story, EgyptianPrincess, is entirely up to you. Hope you like her.


	4. Aida Yuki Kokoro MY own character

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, this is a new character for myself, one I will be using, they will be Fandom based, to the Diabolik Lovers fandom. I mentioned I would add my own characters I make for myself here as well as those of you who request them.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Name:** Aida Yuki Kokoro

 **Age of Character:** 16 years of age

 **Characters Gender:** Female

 **Characters Body Type:** Slim, though busty-ish for her age

 **Characters Personality:** Aida is normally a quiet girl until she feels ready to open up, once she does she is outspoken, and can be very nasty and spiteful, though also very gentle and caring also friendly while occasionally comes off as shy.

 **Characters Hair & Eye Colour:**Aida has waist length platinum blonde hair with tints of pink streaking through her bangs and the tips of her hair, with slightly slanted sapphire blue eyes.

 **Appearance:** Aida is a very slim young female, she isn't of the athletic body type, she is just a little bigger in waist size to someone who is athletic, and tends to wear Jeans more often than not. Aida hates wearing her school uniform due to it forcing her to wear a short skirt, as Aida hates wearing anything girlie or that accentuates her figure due to feeling fat and ugly. Aidas long waist length platinum blonde hair, though has pinkish tints through her bangs, and the tips of her hair is always down and flowing free; however, she often ties it back if she is cooking, or studying. Aida is normally seen wearing jeans, with overly large baggie t-shirts to hide her form, sometimes she will wear long sleeved tops instead of her overly large and baggie t-shirts.

Aida however, has on rare occasions been seen wearing long ankle length dresses, which have straps that sit against her upper arms, while her long hair would be pulled into a braid hanging over her left shoulder. Aida doesn't exactly see herself as a girl, hence why she tends to wear a lot of overly large t-shirts, and always seems to wear trainers/sneaker upon her feet while occasionally a pair of slip on flat ballerina shoes. Aida doesn't appear to have any piercings, though she does wear a silver chain around her neck with a black rose dangling from the centre, and two bracelets to her right wrist one in blue and one in lilac.

 **Background:** Aida was raised in an orphanage from a very young age, until she was adopted by a foster family at the age of 13 years old, who loved her as their own due to being apparently unable to have children. Though things began to change almost two years after her adoption was finalised, her new mother fell pregnant. Aida had been so happy that she would have a baby brother or sister, even promising her parents she would do great in school and get high grades, and help look after the new baby. They had agreed, on the condition Aida started night school, which Aida had complained about at first but soon accepted it, and enrolled into the school of her parents choosing.

At first, Aida hated the school; the other girls in her classes use to pick on her, bully her, and even push her around. By the time her first year had ended, Aida had failed all her exams, and was kept back a year which she dreaded telling her loving parents about. Unfortunately they had been informed, causing Aida to fear what would happen, she didn't want to be sent back to the orphanage, and she didn't want to be sent away to another family either. So she took on a part time job to try and make it up to her parents, including the new arrival of the baby girl that would be her sister.

However, before she was due to start school again, Aidas parents had explained to Aida that a distant family member of hers wanted to take her back, and that Aida had the choice on if she wanted to stay with her adopted family, or go back to her real family. Aida stated she wanted to stay with her new family, because they took her away from the orphanage, and in her eyes they were her family. They, her adopted parents had smiled and been happy with Aidas words, before telling the mysterious distant relative of Aidas that she wanted to stay with them. Unfortunately, not even three weeks after that talk, Aidas adopted parents turned on Aida, pushing her around, while telling her they no longer wanted her, and that they didn't like having her around.

This caused Aida to run away from home, with tears in her eyes as she ran into a large park area near her school, and hid within the shadowed areas until she met an unusual gentleman. The gentleman had introduced himself to Aida as her uncle, while explaining that she should go home with him, and finally be returned to her real family. Agreeing through tears of returning to her real family, Aida followed the mysterious gentleman, to a large estate like mansion, and was informed to enter the house and explain she was now living there. Aida had agreed as she entered the house, as her story begins.

This is one of my own characters, no one can use her.


	5. Character for Ashgamer91 on wattpad

**Author's Notes:** Second requested Character, this time for Ashgamer91. I hope you what I have created for your character.

 **XxxxxX**

 **Name:** Emily-Rose Azalea

 **Age of Character:** 16 years of age.

 **Characters Gender:** Female

 **Characters Body Type:** Athletic, average body proportions with hips and bust being similar to the figure 8

 **Characters Personality:** Childish yet intelligent, is easily distracted but very friendly, tends to be shy at first before she opens up. Hates conflicts and doesn't fight or argue.

 **Characters Hair & Eye Colour:**Emily-Rosehas dirty blonde shoulder length hair, with bangs framing her face, and piercing sea-green eyes that have flecks of blue within certain types of light.

 **Appearance:** Emily-Rose is often seen wearing skinny jeans with tanks, though occasionally she is known for wearing knee length skirts with leggings, and normally with a pair of flat slip on ballerina shoes or trainers/sneakers if she is wearing skinny jeans and it isn't warm enough for slip on shoes. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair is always down, though sometimes she is seen wearing a bow like Alice band to keep her bangs in check. However, on rare occasions, such as special occasions like party's and such, Emily-Rose will wear beautiful knee length of ankle length dresses with short heeled heels, and her hair would always be pulled back into a braided like bun.

Emily-Rose doesn't have any piercings that can be seen, though she does occasionally wear a bracelet around her left wrist that is also a watch, and rarely wears a pretty rose anklet around her right ankle if she wears a skirt.

 **Background:** Emily-Rose lives with her loving parents, and two older siblings, an elder brother and an elder sister. Her elder siblings are actually twins, both cherish Emily-Rose to pieces, and are always nearby to protect her and help her when she needs them. However, though she is only 16 years old, Emily-Rose is actually in the class above her own, as she is extremely intelligent and smart for her age, and for this her class mates absolutely adore her.

When Emily-Rose isn't in school, she tends to spend her time being lazy, playing videos games, or watching television, and occasionally sits at her computer reading fanfictions of her favourite pairing. However, though Emily-Rose is intelligent, she is easily distracted, and tends to forget she is meant to be doing something, and ends up doing something else instead. Because of this, Emily-Rose tends to shy away from people, because they shout and get angry at her, and of course Emily-Rose doesn't like conflicts.

Emily-Rose has been known to breakdown into tears from being shouted at, that is when her loving big brother and sister come running to protect her, and make sure she is okay while getting rid of her bullies. Emily-Rose is always thankful of her siblings, she often tells them how thankful she is of them, and that she could never see her life without them.

Emily-Rose only has a few friends who she trusts, she doesn't open up to people easily, and tends to be really shy until she has been around someone long enough for them to know what she is like. Emily-Rose never flaunts her intelligence, but often helps her friends out with homework when needed, and she often has games nights with friends online where they spend the night playing games together. Though that is only once a month at the weekend, due to doing her homework and school work during the weeks, and occasionally helping her mother at the Library where her mother works.

Character made for AshGamer91, I really hope you like her. Took a while to think up a decent character for her, and how she should be as well as her background.


End file.
